epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Nemis
|birth=46 BBY |death=8 BBY |hidep= |species=Zabrak |gender=Male |height=1.8 meters |hair=Black (shaved) |eyes=Brown (red/yellow Sith) |skin=Dark Brown (Bleached red with Black scarring) |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Sith *Human Imperium |masters= Darth Absoltus Macht |apprentices=(Subordinates) *Thuggee *Darth Wraith}} Darth Nemis was a Sith Lord native to the planet , he was born in 46 BBY and was kidnapped from his parents by Darth Absoltus Macht in 41 BBY. He was trained as a Sith Lord and as Macht's primary apprentice, until the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War. He became a Dark Lord of the Sith immediately prior to those events. Although he was a Sith, he had no overbearing hatred for the Jedi. He considered them near-equals and savored the probability of facing—and slaying— them in combat. He also served in the field, as the General of the Army—the equivalent of a Five-Star General—for the anti-Republic Forces, but was subordinate to Macht. Biography Early life Darth Nemis was born in the small town of Iridon, near the major city of Wortan, located on the planet , in 46 BBY. He moved to Wortan in 44 BBY. His middle-class family offered him a somewhat pampered early childhood. One day in 41 BBY while he was playing in the back porch of his family's bungalow, he wandered away from the porch and into the side alley where a dark figure in a heavy black cloak approached him. Nemis was suspicious of the man, but he was taken by the man before he could yell for his caretaker. The man took him to an isolated hovel outside of the city along the Aro River. He purposely put him in intense durability challenges along the river and kept the boy malnourished to avoid escape. The boy slowly developed an intense hatred and anger toward the man. Once it seethed enough and he successfully attacked the man, the man revealed himself to be a Dark Lord of the Sith, named Darth Absoltus Macht. Nemis relented his attack, and decided to take up an offer by the Dark Lord to learn about Sith lore and train in the Sith arts. He was then christened Darth Nemis, because "he would become the nemesis of the Jedi and their Republic". Retribution It is rumored, based on Nemis's admission, that he was the Sith that Scott Borek felt just before leaving his brother's former employer. He said that he killed the unknown Dark Jedi, for failing his task and to destroy a possible "loose end". He was sent by Absoltus Macht to complete the task quickly and head for shortly thereafter. Battle of Endor He revealed himself, and subsequently the Sith, to galaxy at the Battle of Endor, where Bruce Jammer, Shyla Spearrunner, and Justice Isomeer were stationed. He was the first Sith to reveal himself, despite not giving out his name or title to the survivors of the battle. He killed a Jedi during the course of the invasion and nearly captured all the key members of the Republic effort that were on the planet at the time of the attack. Despite taking down a Jedi, he felt unfullfilled. His lust for battle against the Jedi grew after this encounter and fueled him for his next encounters in the battles to come. Personality and traits Despite being trained to harbor hatred for the Jedi, he developed a grudging respect for them. During his apprenticeship to Macht, he had attained feelings of envy and jealousy of the Jedi. He, privately, confessed to wanting to become a Jedi because of their prestige and power; and to get away from the clutches of his master. Further into his training, he agonized over the fact that the Jedi were left in the dark over the re-emergence of the Sith. Several times he contemplated revealing Macht and himself to the galaxy to allow the Jedi time to prepare and make the honor of dispatching them greater. He came to realize the futility of such thoughts since it would either get them killed or the Jedi would not take it seriously and carry on in their ignorance. In spite of that, he still felt confident that he would have the honor of dueling and killing the greatest of the Jedi, and that he would gain enough fulfillment from those to cover up the unfulfilling massacres he would initiate on the weaker Jedi. He held the highest respect and reverence toward Yoder Gree, Mason Quarrell and Scott Borek, the trio of Jedi regarded in the highest esteem, and hoped to fight them in their fighting prime. Although he held respect and esteem for the Jedi, he did not share his optimistic appraisal of the Jedi for the Republic. He despised the Republic for their lack of influence and presence on Iridonia and subconsciously blamed them for his kidnapping and torture. He harbored great hatred of the Republic, gladly fostering its collapse. He hated his own master whom he hoped to be felled shortly after their victory in favor of his own rule. A rule that would not suppress Force use like his master's would. He also did not place his subordinates under any sort of respect. He did not despise them because they were ranked lower than him and because they wanted to replace them; he disliked them simply for their blind hatred to everything and their searing hate of the Jedi. He thought they were honor-less rubes that lived for blood lust and power. Behind the scenes Nemis was created by fan-fiction author I'm the Chosen One for his Epic of the Star Wars Saga. "Nemis" is derivative of the word "nemesis" which describes an enemy or foe. Nemis was originally going to be a Sith Lord. Unfortunately, due to the lack of live-action/realistic CGI images and the fact that Nemis didn't look iconic enough as a Weequay, he was switched with the appearance of , as seen in the flick . Another gripe against the Weequay that the creator of Nemis had, was the fact that a Weequay did not look intelligent enough to be the lesser Dark Lord of the Sith, which to the credit of the modelers for , was the goal of their design for the sentient species. The Weequay was transferred over to Lord Thuggee, a dark Jedi under the command of Nemis. Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Generals Category:Iridonians Category:Males Category:Sith Lords Category:Zabraks